The Girl Who Read and The Boy With Bread
by AnnyLovett
Summary: Hermione gets into Panem by accident. Shocking. But one boy here is more than great. The boy with bread. Peeta Mellark. Multi-chapter. Might be rated T sooner or later. We'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: I have a major crush on Peemione. And since I couldn't find not so many stories, I just had to write one myself! :3**

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins and Joanne Rowling are the queens and I wouldn't steal them anything xx

* * *

'What the hell is she doing there?' Three of the gamemakers stared at the screen, where paced a tiny, skinny girl with brown locks. 'Cut it, we can't let the others see her. Not until we find out who she is.' The girl just approached a group of careers. They were obviously confused as well. They haven't seen her around in the training centre, nor have they ever seen her in their whole life. She didn't even belong there. Her jeans and sweater were completely extraordinary compared to their black tight robes with Capitol emblems. She stood leaned against a tree, Glimmer, Cato, Clove and the others stood around her, arguing whether to kill her or wait for the gamemakers' turn. Nor the gamemakers did honestly know what to do.

Hermione had absolutely no idea how she got there. She was travelling into Burrow with Floo Powder. But she knew something was wrong the instant she stepped into the green dancing flames. Something spun her much more violently than usual. She fell down on the forest ground a few moments then, with her head and legs in pain. And then those people appeared. Some of them were slightly younger than she was, some were the same age. They all had the same clothes. Snatchers was the first that came to her mind. But it was impossible. And now, they were deciding if they should kill her or let it to those above. Hermione merely understood a word. She wasn't even probably still in Britain, because they all spoke with kind of weird modifications of an American accent. But she didn't want to wait for them to decide. She pulled out her wand: 'STUPEFY!' And one by one, all of them fell down like bricks of domino.

'That's...odd,' commented Plutarch Heavensbee the act he saw on the screen. 'Is it possible for such girl to have such a powerful weapon?' One of the gamemakers went pale in the face, though. His eyes wide, he went to Seneca Crane, who sat in his chair, watching Katniss Everdeen walking around, searching for water. He pleaded for him to let that girl in so he could talk to her. Seneca wasn't sure, what should they do with her anyway, so he accepted.

Hermione let them lying there and explored the place around. It was some sort of a wood. But it didn't somehow seem natural. The animal and bird species seemed a bit odd, the plants around looked unfamiliar and even dangerous. Suddenly, she felt she lost the surface underneath her feet, looked quickly around and she saw a giant black hole growing below her and fell in it. It was more like a slide than falling down. She landed on a white kind of sofa, blinding, white light hit her eyes and she had to blink many times to get used to it. Some man approached her, reaching out his abnormally tanned hand. Hermione's hand in his looked deadly pale. 'Welcome to Panem. My name is Pollain Ninefew. Shall we have a quick word in private?' Hermione shuddered. It all seemed so strange. Maybe she was just dreaming. She made sure her wand was still in her pocket and nodded.

'Private' meant just a different, empty room with lowered light level, which pleased Hermione's eyes. Pollain got rid off some device clipped to his collar and leaned closer to Hermione, who automatically took a step back. He reduced his voice to an almost inaudible whisper. 'Was that your wand? Are you a witch? How did you get there? The arena is Apparation protected. I should take care of it. They can kill me now.' Hermione seemed to think about the avalanche of the question as her mind started racing. Could she trust the man? 'Yes. I'm a witch. I got here because of some Floo Network error. I didn't apparate here. Why would I? What is this place anyway? Panem, you say? What is it?'

It took Pollain a bit of time to explain what was going on. By the end, Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, still looked rather confused. Capitol, Districts, Hunger Games... The man was a wizard, though. He studied at Hogwarts, thus showed her his magic knowledge. That was quite enough to convince Hermione. 'Unfortunately, you must wait here until the games end. We can't bring you to Capitol.' 'Why should I go to Capitol?' 'There's a Wizard's Society representative for Panem. He should help you solve that Floo Network issue. Until then, I'm afraid you'll have to stay in here.'

And so Hermione stayed. The Gamemakers had a lot of work to do, so they minded their own business. She even did get her own room with a bed and a bathroom. It all seemed so luxury. They still had a lot more spare rooms. And she had the opportunity to watch Hunger Games on the hundreds of screens in the Main Room. She found it too much cruel to her liking. It reminded her of the Triwizard Tournament at first. But not after a few hours. This was more intense. People got actually killed, there were hectolitres of blood spilled every day and...the people seemed to even enjoy it. The only part Hermione found enjoyable was a boy called Peeta Mellark. She found herself watching him more times on the screen than she should.

* * *

**N/A: Thoughts? Continue? Any ideas for upcoming chapters? Please, review. It's VERY important to me :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Thank you for your reviews! :) So, here's how it continues. I try to keep up with the story in the book in this one. A few slight changes, but sometimes hardly noticeable. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins wouldn't let me steal their stuff...

* * *

It didn't také Hermione long to find out about the story of the star crossed lovers of District 12. Mr. Ninefew was even so nice to re-play her the old interviews with Caesar Flickerman and short shots about Katniss' and Peeta's love. Hermione really fancied the boy who could bake, the boy, who got eight points during the training, the boy, who was so deeply in love with Katniss Everdeen. But, she didn't seem to return his love completely. And if, it felt cold and detached. She hated him for joining the careers. But he did it, because he wanted to protect the girl he loved.

That night in the arena was very cold. Some girl lit up a fire. The camera was taking a detailed view on her. District 8, a caption read on the screen beneath her. Hermione's mind raced. That didn't look good. The fire was shining, even Claudius Templesmith, the Games' commentator noticed. '1 mile further', yelled the display. A little light, like a firefly, was still to be seen, showing, how dangerous it was. Suddenly, a panting sound got in.

'Hey, see that?' asked a loud voice, which belonged Cato, a boy from District 2. 'I hope that's your girlfriend!' he laughed cheekily and pointed with his knife at Peeta, who shuddered and better hoped that not. Cato caught Clove around her waist and the crowd of careers marched towards the light. Glimmer yawned: 'Holy crap, it's late. Shouldn't we find a place to sleep?' 'Later. When we kill the girl on fire.' It nearly sounded like a joke now. 'I can't believe she's so stupid to make fire in this darkness. I guess she thinks how strong she is, don't you think, Lover Boy?' Peeta ignored them, but in his mind, he was blaming and cursing Katniss. She couldn't do that. Surely. But what if?

The screen split into three, so the viewers could see the careers, the eighth District girl and Katniss Everdeen, who tied herself on a tree branch. She spotted the girl as well. It apparently didn't make her any happy, either. The dawn was setting in, when the group of killers, as Hermione nicknamed them, reached the girl. She was sleeping by now, covered with a few big leaves and bones of some bird lay around her. They stood around her, trapping her and Clove stepped forward, gently brushing her fingers along the girl's cheeks: 'Wake up, dear. Good morning.' The girl stirred and moved on her side, making the careers laugh. Clove hoisted her up from behind and the girl quickly woke up, her eyes on top of her head. 'NO! Please!', she screamed, when she saw Cato coming to her with a long dagger and evil grin on his face. He stabbed her in the stomach. The girl drew out a blood curdling scream and collapsed down. Cato pulled the dagger out with joy from the others and they walked further, so the hovercraft could lift her. 'So, that's twelve dead, eleven to go!' The crowd cheered and moved on.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She felt so sorry for the girl. And for Peeta. He had to be a part of this lot, even though he didn't choose voluntarily. The more she was suprised, when Peeta offered himself to check the girl and finish her off. Hermione sipped from her mug of coffee, which was offered free at the centre and watched Peeta go deeper in the wood.

The girl lied curled up in a ball, moaning silently, her bloody hand clutching the deep wound. She looked terrifed at Peeta, who looked really sorry, kneeled beside her and took her other hand. He held her tightly, running his finger along hers, whispering to calm down: 'Shhh, it will be alright,' even though it wasn't going to. He knew she will die, soon. He couldn't even help her anyhow. Because he was meant to kill her. The girl soon closed her eyes slowly and her hand fell down to the groud, loose and motionless. As was her chest. No rises and falls. Silence, deadly silence and nothing moved. A loud bang from a cannon signalised that she really was dead. Peeta got up, wiped a single tear from his eyes and headed back to the careers.

Hermione was crying, too. This gesture, his personality, it was really moving. This was how he really was. But the careers knew he was soft. They intended to kill him as soon as there was no use for him. They still hoped he could help them find Katniss. They planned to kill her, using him. Hermione heard their interview. They played it before Peeta returned. The Gamemakers really relied on people not to miss anything. No word seemed to slip away, especially when two targets of the Games were so close to each other.

Days passed on and the careers found Katniss. On a tree, mocking them. They gave up climbing to her, she would have to go down anyway. But she set a trap on them. When the Capitol emblem appeared on the night sky and the hymn started playing, she started to carve one branch, which a wasp nest hanged on. It fell down and stinged Peeta and the others a bit, and Glimmer to death. Katniss got a few as well. Peeta helped her to run away from Cato, though, but deserved a stab into his thigh from Cato himself.

* * *

**N/A: Please, review :3 I'll be honoured!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate that most of you like this story! I didn't get the one that I need spelling check, though. Where exactly? I didn't notice any mistakes. So tell me, please C:**

* * *

****

  
'Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you – the tributes of District Twelve!' Hermione put out her hand from her mouth and quickly looked at her bitten nails. It looked like Katniss and Peeta were going to kill themselves. The rules changed before. To make their love more interesting. They announced that there could be two victors from each District. After only the star crossed lovers remained, they decided to back up the original routine. Peeta wanted to sacrifice himself, but Katniss refused, though, so they decided to eat the Nightlock berries, that killed the redhead girl a day before. That would be a risky move against the audience, so the main gamemaker, Seneca Crane, better decided to announce the winners.

The Gamemaker's centre moved. They weren't under the arena anymore. When only Cato, Katniss and Peeta remained and the victory of one of them was very soon to come, they moved from underground to a giant hovercraft, which was also prepared for the winner's needs. There was a fully equipped hospital, changing rooms, bathrooms and also a gym. Hermione thought the hospital could be very useful, because Peeta got bitten by a mutt and his leg didn't look its best. He seemed to bleed to death in any minute.

The moment when Peeta and Katniss got by the ladders up the hovercraft, Hermione got shoved aside by tons of people. She herself wasn't sure if she was allowed to go. She was a guest, after all. She could still watch what was happening on the screens. Peeta collapsed because of the blood loss and Katniss was freaking out. Hermione felt sorry for both of them. She didn't seem to realise she wasn't in the Games anymore...and Peeta...just...Peeta. Hermione cried when she found out his leg had to be amputated. She didn't see it though. Right after Peeta has passed out, they stopped the cameras and went into action. The TVs were now broadcasting trailers and other sort of television material, mostly with victory themes. It didn't take long until the TV screens lit up with live stream from another part of the hovercraft. There was this man called Cinna, who didn't seem Capitol-ish at all. All improvements he had was a thin golden eyeline. Hermione smiled. He looked very sympathetic. And he really had a great taste in fashion. They made a profile of him. Showing his earlier work, the work in the Games, even Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she saw Katniss twirl around during the interview earlier, and now they showed some of the dresses he was currently designing for the ceremony. There was beautiful white dress that suggested a wedding. But they got declined, because to their opinions, their move with Nightlock already declared a kind of revolution against Capitol. Their wedding would be only another more feeding of the slowly rising fire.

'Please! I won't do anything! I don't even have to talk! Please! Just let me go and see him work for a while!' Hermione was begging like a tiny child for a sweetie. Pollain smiled, because he didn't want to let her at first. But she convinced him. 'Alright, but only for a while. After the cameras and journalists get out. Okay?' Hermione couldn't wait. She wasn't into fashion too much. Especially Capitol fashion was complete strange to her. But she finally felt the opportunity to meet someone sane. Someone, who wasn't twisted like all the Capitol people seemed.

'Um, hello.' she greeted the man standing by a figurine wearing yellow sleeveless dress. Cinna didn't look up and continued pinning the dress to perfection. 'Forgot something?' he asked as if she was one of the camera people. His tone wasn't annoyed, nor upset. He sounded kind, still like someone who doesn't want to be disturbed while working. 'I – I'm sorry,' Hermione said, stuttering a little, 'I just wanted to have a look. I'm here as a guest and – and I wanted to see you working.' She was cursing herself in her mind for talking like this. Cinna, however, smiled. 'Alright, come in. It's nice to have someone like this around. Where are you from?' Hermione took a deep breath to get some time. She was thinking whether to tell the truth or to make something up... 'So, not from here, I suppose?' Cinna said with a smile. Hermione nodded and smiled approvingly. 'Are those...dress for Katniss Everdeen?' 'Oh, yes. I'm her stylist since the beginning. She was my first to make and I frankly do enjoy it.' Hermione smiled kindly. 'I saw the dress for the interview on TV. It was beautiful!' He smiled: 'Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Even though you probably know my name. My name's Cinna.' 'Um, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger.' And they shook hands. 'Do you want to see Portia? She's preparing a suit for Peeta.'

Now Peeta was there, recovered, still skinny and with dark sacks under his eyes. The suit seemed to nearly hang on him. He didn't have shoes, so Hermione could see that one of his bare feet isn't his own, but made of quality plastic. Hermione stood at the door and suddenly realised that she's been watching him every minute of every day on the TV. But he's never seen her. Portia has, though. Cinna introduced her before. 'Hello,' she said, smiling and blushing. He was really the same as he looked on the screen. 'Oh, there you are! Portia told me about you.' His stylist grinned and Peeta slowly, unsure on his artifical leg, walked to Hermione to shake her hand. 'My name's Peeta Mellark.' 'I'm Hermione Granger,' said Hermione, perhaps with a too much giggle in her voice at the end. She just shook hands with him! 'Do you know anything about Katniss? I heard she's still under quarantine. They had to calm...her down a bit.' He was obviously avoiding saying that she got a little mad. At least Hermione thought so. She saw her behind the glass. And it was kind of scary. 'I heard she's better now,' Hermione confirmed and looked at Peeta, who was now fully dressed and was watching himself in the mirror, telling Portia, where to pull it up a little and where to loosen and then, the suit was ready. 'If you just wait outside...,' Peeta smiled cheekily and Mia walked out of the room for a while. Peeta appeared there in a few minutes. 'Shall we talk for a while?'

* * *

**N/A: I'm not too sure about this chapter. I wanted to write something today, but my imagination isn't too strong today and it kept wandering off. So, please review if it's just me or if this is really the weaker-ish chapter ;)**


End file.
